


Routine

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-22
Updated: 2002-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Life follows patterns for most of us.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Routine**

**by:** Jaye Reid 

**Disclaimer:** If you can relate any of this to The West Wing or their characters, then AS and WB have control - not me!

**Category:** Josh

**Spoilers:** None

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Author's Note:** Okay... wasn't planning on posting anything else today, but this literally jumped into my head about half an hour after I'd hit the pillow. Reached for the pen and this is what flowed from it. I knew with the downtime scheduled later this week, I had to get out of bed, turn the computer back on and get this out now. This and other stories are located at my fanfic site.

Tick tock... 

Quiet. 

Tick tock, tick tock... 

Papers. 

Papers and files and memorandums and briefing notes and... 

Tick tock, tick tock... 

Phone calls and meetings and 'respectfully Senator, I don't think you quite understand' and... 

Tick tock, tick tock... 

Files and papers and hunger and phone calls and quotes and 'DONNA I need that file yesterday' and... 

Tick tock, tick tock... 

Hunger and banter and FOOD and phone calls and coffee and damp reports and tissues and sighs and scolding and phone calls and... 

Tick tock, tick tock... 

Messages and yawns and memo's and soft eyes and kind words and blonde hair and smiles and alabaster skin and gentle kisses and... 

Beep. 

Beep, beep. 

Beep, beep, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEE. 

Alarm clocks and early mornings and darkness and not enough sleep and... 

Vivid dreams. 


End file.
